The Avatar and the Idiot
by LovelyFarron
Summary: He's the coldest Firebender alive. She's the craziest girl he's ever met. He's an idiot. She's the Avatar. Polar opposites? Yes. Chemistry in the making? Definitely.
1. Chapter 1

Cartoon: Avatar: The Legend of Korra

Pairing: Mako/Korra

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rating: T

A/N: Woohoo! I was a little late jumping on the Avatar: TLaB fanfiction train but I will not be with TLoK! Only seen the first couple of episodes and I'm already shipping! I love Mako, Korra, Bolin, and Tenzin so much haha.

**The Avatar and the Idiot**

**1 – The Icy Fire**

Mako considered himself a cool, even-tempered guy. He didn't fly off the handle for no reason, didn't turn over some poor street vendor's cart if he felt particularly irritated, didn't punch holes in the wall when things didn't go his way, didn't set things on fire when he was frustrated…in short, he had a long fuse to his bomb, a fuse that was rather hard to light in the first place.

This sort of trait was rather unusual for a Firebender, especially one as talented as him; some of the greats, such as the late Fire Lord Zuko's crazed younger sister and even the Fire Lord himself at times, were known for channeling their rage into the fire they bended. Of course, Fire Lord Zuko had been able to eventually master his rage, but for a time he had relied on it, used it to his advantage, and had been absolutely terrifying. At least, that was what Mako had been told. Regardless, Mako prided himself on being able to stay cool and calm, calculating his opponents every move and not letting them bait him into some tantrum in which he would give up all sense of defense and go purely offensive before it was time to. There was nothing that an opponent could say or do that could throw him off and make him lose his game, there was nothing that could make him snap and lose his head just like that.

All that being said, however, there were a couple of things that had the potential to set him off and make him act un-Mako like. Just like any man, there were rules that he lived by, rules that governed his life and his inner mind that the world did not know and therefore could not possibly predict how he would react to them. But while the world might not know (and he was more forgiving when it was the world's fault) there was one person who did, one person that had known him his entire life, and that person he was not so keen on letting go free without a thing or two said…

"Whattaya think? Best seats in the house, huh?"

Mako resisted the urge to groan and smack himself in the face as his younger brother's cheery voice echoed throughout the small hallway of the Pro-bending arena. Aside from the usual cheerfulness, there was something else in his voice, something proud and arrogant and boastful and show-offy. The sound made Mako shiver, not with fright or disgust, but with barely contained anger. It was the one thing he hated to hear coming from his brother, the one thing that haunted his dreams and gave him nightmares. It was the one thing that could make the mightiest of men fall, the Achilles heel for man and beast alike for there was only one time when such a strong individual would allow himself to sound like a pompous buffoon (other than the fact that maybe he was one)…when there was a woman around to impress.

_By the Avatar, why is Bolin so easily caught by a pretty face and slender hips?_ Mako wondered to himself as he moved about, dressing himself for the match to come. He caught his own reflection in the mirror and paused for a minute, studying his face.

For some reason, and thank the Avatar for this reason, he wasn't as easily swayed by the wiles of women. They were nice, he'd give them that, but in the end they usually only got in his way. He knew they weren't all like that of course, there were those that were very capable and could probably teach him a thing or two, but the ones that he tended to attract with his strong chin, stoic and brooding personality, and general bad-boy behavior were, well, _fangirls_.

He shivered again, his face twisting up in disgust and his amber eyes speaking of hidden pain.

_Fangirls_. There was nothing quite like that species and he was glad that there was just a few of them (although he feared their kind was on the rise).

Fangirls or regular girls however, they did tend to set a guy running silly and unfortunately Bolin was no exception.

Now, his brother was generally a humble guy, don't get him wrong. He did, however, like to show off to the ladies (because for some reason he fancied himself a ladies man despite the fact he'd never really gone on a date), especially right before a match and that just happened to violate one of Mako's inner rules: Never allow a citizen—especially one of the feminine variety—into the match area before a game. Maybe it was a dumb rule, maybe he was just an old fuddy-dud, but he didn't care. He was there to win; if the team didn't come out on top then what was the point in all the training he'd done? What was the point of all the bruises and beatings they'd suffered ever since they'd been born? What was the point in _anything_ they did?

Letting out a puff of air, Mako balled his hands into fists and closed his eyes.

_I am calm, I am in control. I will win. And please, please, Bolin…don't tell me you've brought another-_

"Whoa…unbelievable…" came a strong female voice.

His eyes snapped open.

_Not again_.

He groaned.

Resigning himself to the fate that his brother had indeed brought some girl along, he straightened his posture and marched out the door.

His footsteps were light and quick, his heart hammering in his chest with anticipation for the match to come and irritation at his younger brother.

The last thing they needed was some kind of distraction, especially one with a…chest. Oh, he wasn't worried about Bolin getting distracted, no, not really, but there was always the possibility that something could go wrong and she could get hurt and there was the really off chance that maybe Bolin just felt like turning around or showing off in a particularly stupid way. His brother wouldn't intentionally sabotage their shot at the gold, but there was no way in the name of the Avatar for Mako to know just what was going through his brother's head. They were very different after all.

Where Mako wanted to win in the quickest, most efficient way possible, Bolin was a little more inclined to giving the crowd a good show. Of course, that was what the people that hosted the Pro-bending competition wanted really because they made more money that way, but Mako didn't really care. If they liked his fighting style, his lightning-fast moves and precise strikes, great. If they didn't, whoop-dee doo. He couldn't care less.

What he wished he could care less about, however, was the fact that there was a female running amok with his brother in tow, hell-bent on impressing her. Sometimes Mako wondered how they were even related. Bolin was laid-back, naive, and goofy. Mako was aloof and indifferent with a bit of a control issue. As much as Mako cared for his little brother, he still marveled at their amazingly different personalities.

"This place is even more amazing than I imagined…"

He rolled his eyes.

From the sound of it, his brother was succeeding at his attempts to impress this woman. Or at least the arena was.

"Name's Bolin by the way."

Ah, the introduction. Soon they would be chatting it up, getting to know each other on a personal basis and then Bolin would be asking her out to dinner and getting thrown for a loop when she eventually determined how clumsy he was at relationships….

Something inside him began to boil. It wasn't the thought of his brother getting rejected—again—that got his blood going, but rather the thought that they were choosing _now_ to start off their relationship. Really, didn't Bolin have any sense? Didn't the woman? Was he the only sane individual around that had some respect for what other people wanted (for he was well within his rights to interrupt them the minute he walked in but he wouldn't because he was a decent human being with manners)?

_We don't have time for this nonsense! I don't have time to be thinking about this! Dammit! We've got a match in less than five minutes! If we don't win this, so help me..!_

He stopped suddenly, physically and mentally. He quickly sucked in a few deep breaths, attempting to calm the storm within his mind.

_Stay calm Mako, stay calm. Don't think about what could go wrong, concentrate on the here and now. Stay calm, centered, focused. You can do this. You have to win, despite any obstacles and distractions. Just stay calm._

_Stay CALM._

Despite his little chant, his insides were still in a whirl as he walked down the hallway that he had just heard his brother's voice and the woman's coming from. No doubt they were inside the ready room, the woman with an awestruck look on her face and his brother with some goofy, lop-sided grin.

Upon reaching the open door that led to the area reserved for the combatants before the match began, he strode in purposefully, trying to ignore his twitter-paited brother and the woman at his side. But, Mako being Mako (and Mako was a curious individual) couldn't help himself, and his molten yellow eyes glanced over for a second to the odd pair in front of him. He was a little surprised to see that the woman was in full Water tribe gear. Most people in Republic City had adopted a sort of blended look of the old and new, but this woman was clad in what appeared to be traditional tribal wear. He wasn't opposed to it at all of course and it was rather flattering on her but it was something he had not expected to see in the modern streets of such a grand city. She also didn't look like the typical woman that Bolin brought around in yet another way: there was muscle in her lean body. The way she stood, the way she held herself…all suggested that she was hiding some great strength, that she was something unlike anything else he had ever seen before.

_Focus Mako, focus._

Turning his attention away from his brother and the Water tribe girl, he opened the cabinet to get the rest of his fighting gear on.

"Korra."

His ears perked up.

_Korra?_

Her voice, even though he had heard it in the hallway, was even stronger than its echo had implied. It spoke of a woman who was confident in herself and who she was, it was rough yet beautiful and full of wonderment and compassion.

But of course, now was not the time for such thoughts and musings. There was a match to fight and a tournament to win. He gave himself a mental shake before looking over to his younger brother, still at the woman's side. He pursed his lips, a little perturbed to see that his brother seemed not to have noticed his prescense.

"Pst. Bolin."

His brother turned around, a look of surprise mixed with fear etched on his face. Oh, he knew Mako's inner rules and he knew that he had been caught red-handed. Again.

"Yeah?" his brother asked, stepping closer so as to get the woman—Korra—out of hearing range so she wouldn't hear the reprimand that was sure to leave Mako's lips.

"I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fangirls in here before the matches," Mako chided, frowning a bit, his smooth face crinkling at the brow, "Get her out of here."

As he waited for his brother's response, he continued to fix his wrist guards. It wouldn't do if he was to get burned or injured or something. He really couldn't afford it.

"Ah, come on Mako," his brother whined, "Alright look, I kinda promised her she could stay, but man, I got a good feeling!"—and at this Mako couldn't help the mental sigh that his brain gave—"There's something special about her! I know it!"

Mako closed his eyes and reached for his helmet, trying to control his irritation. While his face was a perfect mask of calm, frustration was coursing through his veins and adding to the adrenaline that was already present. He was frustrated because he loved his brother and couldn't say no, he was irritated because there was a girl, a distraction, present. He was frustrated because he was quickly losing control of the situation to his younger brother, he was irritated because he let the control go so easily. It was hard to deny one's kin, especially if they were younger, their wishes.

_Stay calm, stay calm. I am in control. I am in control._

He looked into his helmet, his face slightly drawn down into a pout as he stared at his reflection.

_Dammit._

When Bolin wanted something, he got it. And for some reason, he wanted this girl, this _Korra_, to be there.

Mako remained silent, seeing if his brother would honor his wishes and dismiss the woman or give in to his own wants and let her stay. To Mako's dismay, Bolin ran over to where the Water tribe woman was standing, still looking out in awe at the arena, and grabbed her by the shoulders, shoving her gently but excitedly towards him.

_Great._

"C'mere, I want you to meet my brother, Mako!"

Mako shut the door to the cabinet, ready for what was to come. He briefly wondered if she'd be any different than the others, if she'd actually say something intelligent for a change. Secretly, he hoped that she would. For once, he would like to meet someone who had the brains along with the beauty—and yes, she was a beauty. While he was cold and harsh in comparison to his brother, he was no clod and had eyes and was still a man. He could appreciate a woman's qualities but not let them know it. He could look at them and remain detached and cold, free from the passions of an ordinary man. He had only come about such a disposition from his hard life earlier on, and he was glad for it.

"Mako? Wow I-I-I heard you play on the radio!"

He let out a little breath as he put on his helmet.

_No different._

"C'mon Bolin, we're up," he said, ignoring Korra entirely. In fact, his mind was already pushing the little encounter out of his mind completely.

"Or I could meet him later…" he heard Korra say.

"Yeah, sorry about that, my brother just gets real focused before a match…"

The rest of what his brother said was lost to him, his mind driving out all other thoughts and focusing on the only thing that mattered: winning.

Yes, he was irritated. Yes, he was frustrated. Yes, the woman—Korra—was strange. No, she didn't seem any different. Yes, he was going to have a word or two with Bolin later. But all that didn't matter, not now.

Just before his mind completely shut down and went into full combat mood, he heard her clear, strong voice once more.

"Haha. Good luck! Knock 'em out!"

A small smile couldn't help but grace his lips. Oh, he was going to do so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the feedback guys! It was more than I had expected and it was just one chapter! I am so flattered; I'm glad you all enjoyed! Anyway, some asked if this was going to be a oneshot or not; the plan is for it to follow Mako (specifically his interactions with Korra) throughout the entire _The Legend of Korra_ series. I'm sorry I got this out so late as well; I had school to focus on and then this summer I was going to have two classes and a full time job but I ended up being in the hospital for four days and then I got sent home for the summer so it has been pretty hectic. Through all of this I have been given more free time so I will be able to devote more of my energies toward fanfiction. I'm on a Makorra kick so be expecting some drabbles and other such stories about them; I have one half done as we speak (and it features Makorra babies ^^ )! I'm always open for prompts so if there is a Makorra story you really want to see, just let me know! I might also be doing some LinZin…

**2 – One Spark Short of a Forest Fire**

"Intr-ah-ducing the Fire Ferrets!"

Mako resisted the urge to wince as the snively voice of the referee boomed across the stadium. A shrill cry rose from his right, and it took every ounce of control that he had to not toss a small fireball in the direction of his brother's fangirl's cry. Instead, he just calmly touched the red mark on his head guard that indicated what element he would be bending and flashed the smile that he was expected to wear while waving to the crowd surrounding him. A vein in his forehead throbbed as the nonsensical screaming continued several seconds after the love of his brother had been declared, and he let out a small breath in an effort to get his focus back on the game.

Normally the cries at the start of the matches didn't bug him that much, but this time it had. Calming his heart, he chalked his extra irritation up to the girl, the _distraction_, waiting for them both back in the ready area.

He thought back to the brief encounter he'd had with the girl, this _Korra_, just a few seconds earlier and suppressed a shiver. From the way she had acted, it seemed that she might be more of a fangirl of his than his brother. To give her some credit though, she hadn't seemed _that_ bad and starstruck, but her stuttering speech didn't rank her high in his eyes…

But, regardless of whether or not she was a fangirl or just some girl that happened to actually have a genuine interest in bending, he wasn't there for her. He wasn't there for anybody except himself and his brother. He was there to _win_.

As the announcer in the booth above the arena gave a quick introduction to the teams playing, Mako couldn't help the small grin that played across his usually stoic face. Unlike the fake one he'd intentionally plastered on just a few seconds before, this one was genuine—it was smug, confident, and cruel. While some in his position would be counting their lucky stars to have gotten as far as his team had, he wasn't. Not only did he not believe in such whimsical things as luck, but he _knew_ why they were there, knew _why_ they were standing in that place ready to take on the toughest opponent that they had yet to tangle with. It was because of hard work, because of perseverance, because of rules and laws and so many other things that he and he alone seemed to possess.

With a _ding_ the match started, Mako's mind quickly switching from reflections upon the past and his current situation and to the match at hand.

"And they're off!" the announcer commentated, his droning voice continuing to illustrate to the crowds of people watching in the arena and listening on the radio what was happening. Mako had learned long ago to tune the annoying voice out, just as every other Probender had. Trying to listen to what the announcer said his teammates were doing while concentrating on what was happening right in front of him was difficult and often proved unwise to do.

It wasn't like he could really do anything about his teammates' predicaments anyway. If they were stupid enough (yes, even Bolin) to get themselves stuck into a corner or knocked off…well…there would be hell to pay in the next morning's practice match. He was tough when it came to things like Probending; he didn't take any excuses. Maybe some would call him harsh, but the world was harsh and unforgiving even more so than he was. That was something he had learned growing up on the streets.

The whirl of earth disks and the splashing sound of water filled his ears, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he dodged and countered. Some of the announcer's words managed to make it past his mental blockade and the sounds of battle and he couldn't help feeling a small swell of pride.

Cool under fire style indeed.

Letting loose a stream of fire, he saw both his brother and teammate getting two solid hits in on them which caused them to be blasted back to zone two. Mako prepared for the barrage of elements that was about to head his way.

Bobbing and weaving, twirling and jumping, sweat was starting to bead along his forehead and his heart was racing. As he was coming down from a jump, an earth disk hit him solidly in the chest, pushing him back over the line that divided zones one and two.

He frowned. _Great_.

To add to his ever-growing irriated mood, he heard the Korra girl shout at them from the waiting area.

"COME ON FERRETS!"

He rolled his eyes. What did she think they were doing…?

Some part of him told him to not be so harsh on the girl; she was only cheering them on after all. So far she wasn't doing anything stupid or crazy and she wasn't obnoxiously screaming Bolin's name every five seconds. In fact, she was probably the best fan girl they'd ever had.

_But I shouldn't even be thinking about her right now. If I let her in my head then she'll be a bigger distraction than she really is. Focus Mako, focus. The match is still on and we're in trouble. Don't let some girl get you all flustered and bothered. It's not worth losing._

After the opposing team had advanced into Ferret territory, the round started again. Almost instantly Hasook was blasted back into zone three, leaving Bolin and Mako to deal with their three advancing opponents.

_Come on Hasook, get your at together!_ Mako mentally chided him as the announcer declared the dreadful news across the stadium. _We can't afford to lose this!_

Sadly, Hasook was not telepathic nor was he able to get his act together and was blasted yet again by an Earthbending disk and sent into the water below. Mako and Bolin were then left to face the three man team alone, both of them doing their best to dodge the volley of attacks that were headed their way. Despite their best however, they were pushed back into zone three, earning the Tigerdillos the first round.

The crowd went wild with cheers and boos as both teams regrouped and prepared for the next round.

Mako's eyes blazed angrily as Hasook walked up and took his place next to him, the water all gone from his suit as he had waterbended it out. This time instead of thinking, Mako spoke what was on his mind.

"Come on Hasook get your act together!" he said irritably before turning his attention back to their opponents. Really, he shouldn't have to tell him anything of the sort. He wasn't acting professional and not only could he cost them the match but he was embarrassing the Fire Ferret name. They'd all practiced hours and hours and perfected their teamwork; where had all that training gone? Had Hasook just lost his mind? Or was he being difficult on purpose? All of them didn't always agree or get along but that was no reason to sabotage the match.

Mako shook his head, putting the matter out of his mind. It was something to be addressed later, just like that Korra girl. In the back of his mind Mako wondered how she was doing back there; was she freaking out or was she assessing the situation calmly and rationally? Did she even understand the rules of Probending? Could she even Bend? But this was all in the back of Mako's mind and therefore not registered on a conscious level.

The bell was rung again and the Tigerdillos attacked with new enthusiasm; it seemed that their first win of the night had ignited something within them and before Mako knew what was happening he, along with Bolin and Hasook, had been knocked into zone two.

As the Tigerdillos advanced, something clicked inside Mako in his teammates. This was it. If they lost this, they were done, finished. If they lost there, they'd never make it to the championship, would be forever remembered as the rookie team that did pretty good that one year but finally had had their luck run out.

Bolin lashed out at the Waterbender, knocking him back with a flying disk. Mako and Hasook faced their own opponents, knocking each down but not out. Finally only the Earthbender remained in zone one but was quickly knocked back with vengeance by Bolin. After that, all was left for them to do was hit them back into zone three, something that was quickly and easily accomplished.

The announcer cheerfully announced that the Fire Ferrets had "cinched" the round as the crowd cheered. Bolin and Hasook danced in victory behind Mako, whose face was covered in sweat.

That had been close, too close for his liking. It was anybody's match now, either team could win it.

The other team's Waterbender must have known that Hasook was out of it for the second that the bell rang out for the third round they immediately started to pummel him with powerful blasts of water. Hasook managed to dodge the first barrages of water, deftly avoiding Mako and his own opponent but running into Bolin accidentally and sending them both falling to the unforgiving floor.

Even though Mako was concerned with his own quarry, out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother and teammate knocked off the platform by the other team's Earthbender. He sighed mentally. From what he had been able to tell, it had not been Bolin's fault in any way but rather Hasook's carelessness and inability to be aware of his surroundings. Regardless of where the fault lay however, that did not change the fact that Mako was alone in the ring in a three on one match.

A small smirk pulled up the corner of his lips. Some would call his situation hopeless. Some would just give up then and there. But they were not him, they were not Mako. He did not give up, no matter what. He had to win. He was _going_ to win.

They started to attack him then, all three of them working in unison. Sweat poured down his body and soaked his clothes as he concentrated, as he analyzed and tried to predict their movements.

_There is no one here except me and them, they are all that stand between me and victory. Focus Mako, focus. You can do this. You can do this. Let them wear themselves out, just keep moving. Keep dodging, keep running._

He could practically feel his opponents' collective frustration as not one hit was able to be landed on him. They were trying their hardest; they were giving it their all. Each of them wanted to take him out and claim the glory for themselves; their teamwork had devolved until it was practically nonexistent. Mako knew this, had known that it would happen. He'd been in other situations like this so why would this team be any different? Humans were arrogant and greedy, eager for praise and attention and glory. Except for him. He just wanted to win.

He noticed a slight stumble in the Waterbender's step and his mind switched from defense to offense. He struck out at the Waterbender with the full force of a fiery blast, knocking him clean off of the platform and into the water. The Firebender was soon to follow and before the Earthbender knew what was happening he was slugging it out with the crazy Fire Ferret, smoke and dust filling the air and making it nearly impossible for anybody to see what was going on, including the combatants. This didn't faze Mako the slightest though and without a second thought jumped up and punched out, fire engulfing his fist and hitting the Earthbender back and out.

The crowd went wild as the announcer happily summed up the match, saying that Mako had pulled a "hat trick." Mako of course didn't really care about any of the people there watching him or even the "hat trick" he had just pulled; his heart was pounding and the adrenaline was making him dizzy as his body tried to calm down his fight or flight response. He had won, and that was all that mattered.

...

As he walked backed to the ready, accompanied by a grumpy Hasook, he noticed that Bolin was already in the ready room, talking it up with the Korra girl. Mako frowned at this, his already bad mood increasing.

_First he brings her in against my wishes, then Hasook screws up and nearly costs us the match, and then Bolin doesn't even wait for us to get back before going off to see this girl. Great. This team is going far._

He was out of ear shot of his brother and the girl, but much to his shock the girl grabbed his brother in a surprising display of strength and then shoved him away enthusiastically. It wasn't a mean way of shoving him around, but rather an over-excited way. She didn't seem upset or wooed or any other fangirly emotion, she seemed to be something else…was it possible that she had actually appreciated the match because she appreciated Bending and not the attractive people that were doing the Bending? Was it possible that she was different than any other girl he'd ever met before? Was it possible…?

Hasook let out a sneeze, catching Mako's attention and adding fuel to his ever-growing fire. Frowning, Mako chided him harshly, "You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match."

"We won didn't we?" Hasook countered, throwing Mako a rebellious look that seemed to say, _Wanna go pretty boy?_

"Barely!" Mako shot back, ignoring him.

Hasook's frown deepened. "Get off my case pal." Taking off his helmet, he threw it to the ground with a huff and stormed off, leaving Mako with Bolin and the Korra girl.

"Useless," Mako said out loud to no one in particular. Hasook had always had a problem with taking criticism and it annoyed Mako to no end. If he couldn't take a little correction and refused to see his mistakes then he was truly useless and if Mako had been able to find another Waterbender that was at least a little talented in the art of Bending he would have replaced Hasook in a heartbeat.

"You guys were incredible out there, especially you Mr. Hat Trick!" came the strong feminine voice of the Korra girl.

Mako resisted the urge to groan. Oh yes, his headache wasn't over yet. _She _was still there and he had neither the patience nor the temper to deal with her.

"Oh, you're still here?" he asked sarcastically, doing his best to ignore her as he walked over to the cabinet.

"Oh you're still a jerk?" she shot back hotly.

"Ooohh!" he heard Bolin exclaim at the burn.

Mako rolled his eyes and brushed it off. What did _she_ know? So what if he came off as a jerk, he was fine with that. She didn't know him and never would if he had anything to say about it. True, she might not be the typical fangirl but she was still a fangirl nonetheless, calling him "Mr. Hat Trick" and all that…

He sighed as he began to undress.

_Maybe I am being too harsh…_he thought to himself,_ Bolin says I'm too hard on people. But if I'm not, who else is going to be? And fangirls are annoying! But…she's not really a fangirl. At least, not a normal one. So what if she called me Mr. Hat Trick? That was a pretty amazing win. She seems to have some knowledge of Bending and none of the other girls that Bolin have brought in here have seemed to appreciate what we do in the least. At least it sounds like she's a Bender and knows what she's doing…_

Mako paused, letting out a sigh as his mind went around in circles. Girls made no sense to him, regardless of whether they were fangirls or "normal" girls (and "normal" girls were usually a little bit insane too).

To give his poor brain a break, he tuned into the conversation going on behind him.

"Think you could show me some tricks?" the girl was asking his brother.

_So she is a Bender_.

"Ab-so-lutely!" Bolin said cheerfully, a little too cheerfully in Mako's opinion.

"Right now? C'mon Bolin," Mako said. Did his brother seriously have that much energy still? More than likely; he had been knocked out of the last round of the match early on after all.

Something was mumbled that he couldn't hear but then Bolin spoke louder again. "Yeah, I could show ya the basics. I'm just not sure how my Earthbending would translate to your Waterbending. But we'll figure it out."

"Won't be a problem. I'm actually an Earthbender," the girl said back in a slightly smug and knowing voice.

This made Mako pause again.

_Wait…what?_

"I'm sorry! No, no! I didn't mean to assume, that, y'know, I was just figuring, with your Water Tribe getup, that you are…a…Water Tribe…gal," Bolin apologized awkwardly.

"No, you're right. I'm a Waterbender. And a Firebender," she said, her voice ringing with humor.

The minute her words reached Mako's ears he felt like slapping himself. There was only one person that could bend more than one element and that person was…

"Hm! E-hm. I'm very confused right now," Bolin said, confusion in his voice.

For Mako, there was no confusion.

"You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot." He wanted to punch himself in the face so bad at that moment. He hung his head dejectedly, realizing that he'd just been snubbing one of the most powerful beings in the world.

"Both are true," she said smugly.

He had to admit, he had that one coming.

_I wonder what happens when you piss off the Avatar…_Mako thought pessimistically, _if I'm lucky maybe she'll let me keep my ability to Bend…_

Bolin, unlike his brother, was in too much shock to process the fact that his brother probably had a fistful of elements ready to be thrown in his general direction.

"No. Way. THE AVATAR."

…

From his resting place against the stairs, Mako watched closely as his little brother showed the Avatar how to Probend.

The girl—no, the Avatar—was gifted, that much was obvious. The only problem he could see…she had been heavily trained in the Old Art of Bending and lacked the light movements that came with the new style.

_Good power, good solid form, _he noted to himself as he watched her move. _If we didn't already have a full team, she might be a good…wait, no…what am I thinking? She's the _Avatar_. And I pissed her off._

He watched as Bolin began to move, demonstrating how to move quickly and lightly. It surprised a lot of people that his brother could move that fast for being so bulky and muscular but it was no surprise to Mako. He had been there when Bolin had first made up his mind to become a great Earthbender after all and had seen him train every day. His brother put a lot of effort into his Bending, something that his fangirls seemed to not really notice or care about. They simply cared about looks and glory, just like everyone else. Everyone except this Korra, the Avatar it seemed…

Korra made another move, mimicking his brother's movements almost perfectly. Mako felt his breath taken away as the disks sailed at their intended target, hitting with much more force than before due to the increased speed with which she had thrown.

_Amazing_…he thought to himself as he looked at her. _She's…amazing…_

She really wasn't a fangirl or like any other girl he'd met before. The way she moved, the way she bended, the way she just stood there radiating confidence…now that he had lowered his guard slightly, he was able to see just what it was that he had been so meanly snubbing and ignoring.

_Bolin was right…I really do have a bad habit of not giving people chances…_

"Not bad," he said out loud offhandedly, trying to make up for his earlier jerkiness.

Unfortunately, she didn't quite receive it the way he had wanted her too.

"What's it take to impress this guy?" she asked in exasperation.

"What? I said not bad," he protested. What was wrong with what he had said? He had been complimenting her!

His reward for his effort to redeem himself was a blank stare from the Avatar who was clearly not impressed with him.

_Women._

"Y'know what, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in. You kids have fun. Nice to meet you," he paused here, not quite sure how to address her anymore. She was no longer a girl, she was no longer simply Korra. Just how respectful should he be? "…Avatar Korra," he said after a second, deciding on taking the safe route.

"Yeah. Been a real _pleasure_," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

He let out a breath and made a mental note to try and put himself back in good standing with his generation's Avatar before he died. Surely she couldn't stay mad at him for that long…could she?

"See ya upstairs bro," he said, heading off.

"Upstairs? You guys live here?" he heard the Avatar asked as he walked away.

Bolin quickly began to fill her in on the details, leaving his brother alone and not giving him a second thought. This made Mako sigh, a feeling of foreboding nearly overwhelming him.

_Nothing is ever going to be the same around here again, is it?_

A/N: The next chapter will feature Mako and Bolin talking about Korra later on that night, something that was not seen in the episode but something that more than likely happened after they met her!


	3. Chapter 3

**3 – Trouble**

Mako silently stewed as he waited for his brother to get back from his little training session with the Avatar. He wasn't quite sure what to feel as his emotions had gone from anger and annoyance to surprise and feeling stupid to respect and amazement. He had been angry at having Bolin bring in another girl without prior warning, annoyed that she had seemed to be another one of his fangirls. He had been surprised to find out that she knew how to Bend and was in fact the one person in the universe whose bad side he didn't want to be on, and he felt stupid because he had been so rude and had merely judged her based on his preconceived notions. He was now feeling respect towards her at her ability to pick up a new style so quickly and amazement at…at…

He frowned.

At _what_?

He sighed, taking his feet off of the table where they had been resting and placing them on the wood floor, leaning forward and putting his head in his hands. Water dripped down the side of his face as his still wet hair dried slowly in the cold room. Despite the weather and time of year he was dressed in a simple sleeveless white shirt and boxers. He wasn't really worried about catching a cold as the fire that he bended seemed to heat him up from the inside out and keep his body at a warm temperature.

His eyebrows drew together in consternation as he tried to sort out his thoughts at the events of the evening. A lot had happened in just a few hours and he was having trouble sorting through it all.

It probably wasn't a big deal, meeting the Avatar, and he was probably overanalyzing as usual but he couldn't help it. Something about her had struck a chord in him. He had felt her before he had even walked in the room actually. Well, not her exactly, but rather something that was…attached to her.

He shook his head, trying to make sense of his jumbled thoughts. Nothing was making sense, not anymore. He'd been in a mood all day because of it and having her show up just made it all worse. Even if she hadn't been the source of the weird feelings now coursing through him he would have been irritated because Bolin had disobeyed his direct orders to not let girls in before a match.

He had just _known_ that morning when he'd gotten up that that day was going to be the day that set him on a course that he'd be walking the rest of his life, for better or worse. He hadn't really been surprised when Bolin had shown up with another girl in tow but he had been surprised to find out that the source of his discomfort was coming from said girl.

The control he so loved was slipping through his fingers like sand. He grabbed at it desperately, watching with horror as the grains fell to the floor and were carried away by the wind, swallowed up the earth, burned into glass, and washed away beyond his reach. He could feel his carefully constructed world beginning to fracture even though he had just met her; she was bad news. He just knew that she was going to throw a wrench his plans, that she was going to shake up everything he'd put together. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

With the way things were, he would be surprised if he lived to see the age of twenty-five. Many people, not just Bolin, had pointed out just how tightly wound he was. He was all frowns and seriousness, never sunshine and rainbows. He couldn't afford to be carefree, couldn't afford to laugh. The streets had taught him that; if he didn't work hard he wouldn't survive and neither would his brother. He knew for a fact that if he had not worked as hard as he had up until that point he and Bolin would have died a long, long time ago.

"Yo! Bro!"

Mako blinked and looked up, straightening his posture while letting the worry that had been twisting his features be replaced by irritation. With a snort, he narrowed his blazing eyes and lifted an eyebrow. "'Bout time you got back."

Bolin shrugged and walked over to where Mako sat. "You seen Pabu?" he asked, ignoring his brother's menacing stare.

"Sleeping," Mako said shortly. Indeed, the fire ferret was fast asleep, perhaps exhausted from its little stunt of jumping at Mako while he was washing in the shower and making him fall out of the tub in surprise. Mako unconsciously rubbed his arm where the funny bone had cracked against the ceramic tub.

"Ah, ok," Bolin said cheerfully, oblivious to his brother's mood. Whistling, he began to strip, first taking off his shirt and tossing it aside and then his pants. Clad in green boxer briefs, he shot Mako a smile. "I'll be cleaning up if you need me. Kinda wish I'd done it before showing, uh, Korra, the moves, but…you know. I probably would have worked up another sweat anyway."

The hesitation in Bolin's voice suggested to Mako that his brother knew he had done wrong. It also suggested to Mako that he was hoping that Mako would just let it slide. Unfortunately, with the mood Mako was in he was not going to let it.

The young Firebender said nothing as his brother disappeared from view. Waiting until he heard the water running, he got up and walked over to the bathroom door. Leaning casually against the wall beside it, he listened to his brother whistling cheerfully.

Sometimes he envied his brother for being able to be so carefree, or at least act like it. It made him seem like a normal human being and not some stuck-up asshole like most people seemed to think of Mako. Bolin wasn't harsh or judgmental and was forgiving to a fault. He was trusting, innocent, and a bit naive. Mako barely remembered the time he had been like that and wondered if he ever really had been.

"We need to talk," Mako said after a long moment, filled only by the sounds of Bolin's cheerful tune and the pit pat of water against the tub and curtain.

The whistling stopped abruptly and a sigh issued from behind the closed door. "Yeah. I kinda figured you were gonna say that."

Mako rubbed his temple in agitation. "Look, Bolin…it's not like I don't want you to have fun or anything, but girls before a match…" He let his voice trail off, disappointment in his tone. Girls were a distraction, especially for Bolin.

"Yeah, I know Mako and I'm sorry," Bolin said apologetically. "But we did great tonight! Well, sorta."

Mako raised his eyebrows. _Yeah. Sorta._ Out loud he said, "Yeah, we won. Barely."

"But that wasn't Korra's fault!" Bolin quickly said. "You know, the barely winning part. I wasn't distracted by her!"

"No, just by the other women screaming your name," Mako replied with icy sarcasm.

"Ouch, hey now bro, it's not my fault they love me so much!" Bolin protested, laughing weakly. "Cheap shot!" There was silence for a minute before he spoke again. "Y'know…if you actually laughed or smiled every now and then, and I don't mean that murderous smile you give when someone makes you mad, you might have some girls too."

Mako grinned and let out a snort of amusement. "What was that about cheap shots?" Bolin was right of course, but there was no way Mako was going to let him get away with that.

"Sorry bro, but it's true," Bolin said matter-of-factly.

Mako nodded his head, even though Bolin couldn't see him. He didn't want girls of course so he was ok with it being true. The thought of getting into a relationship was a bit frightening; he barely had time for himself so when would he have time for a girlfriend? And the hormones. Oh, the hormones…

Another sigh came from the bathroom, followed by the sound of the shower being turned off. Scuffling noises came within, followed by the occasional clatter. After a few minutes the latch on the bathroom door was undone and Bolin walked out, a towel around his waist, wet hair plastered to the sides of his face. His face was set in a serious look, contrary to his usual happy-go-lucky face.

"Look Mako, I know you're mad at me for bringing in another girl, but…there was something…I dunno…different about her," the Earthbender said slowly, choosing his words carefully. He licked his lips and looked his brother in the eyes, emerald green meeting molten amber. "I mean, she's the Avatar for Avatar's sake! That's got to be good luck or something!"

Mako looked away, not wanting his brother to see the thoughts and feelings racing through his mind. Bolin was nothing if not perceptive to how he felt.

"Yeah, well, you should've warned me."

Another sigh left Bolin's mouth. "Umm…I couldn't really."

Mako frowned, looking back at his brother. "What do you mean? And how did you guys even meet anyway?" He had been wondering how his brother had managed to come across the Avatar without being alerted to who she was. Wasn't there supposed to be some sort of guard around her at all times? Surely Bolin didn't just happen to bump into her and take her away without the guards noticing or having someone comment on the Avatar being kidnapped?

Bolin let out a laugh. "Oh, yeah. Toza caught her wandering about and was going to kick her out but me, being the awesome dude that I am, swooped in like Aang on his glider and saved the damsel in distress."

Mako tried, and failed, to not roll his eyes at his brother's comparison. "Watch it Bolin. That's the Avatar you're comparing yourself to, the one preceding Avatar Korra. She might not like you making references to someone she…er…was…" The idea of being reincarnated into another person was strange to Mako, seeing as how he didn't concern himself with spiritual matters. The idea of being reincarnated into a woman was even more mystifying and a bit horrifying for him and he quickly shoved the thought out of his mind. It was something to ask her later…if he felt brave.

Bolin shrugged and started to walk to where his clothes were stashed. "I don't know bro. She seems like a pretty chill person. I don't think she'd care, she might even laugh." He paused, thinking. A smile spread over his face. "No, she'd definitely laugh."

Pushing himself off the wall, Mako followed his brother, turning around to give him privacy as he dressed.

The Avatar? "Pretty chill"? He'd never met Avatar Aang but he'd heard that he'd been rather serious in his later years. Wouldn't his personality have carried over to the new Avatar? Or did it work that way?

It was then that he realized he still didn't know much about the Avatar at all. Not Korra in particular (although he didn't know her well either) but what it meant to be the Avatar. How did they discover who they were? Did the memories from their past life/lives interfere with their present life? Were they influenced by old grudges and flames?

Mako crossed his arms across his chest, thinking.

"By the way," Bolin said, tapping his brother on the shoulder after he was clad in an outfit similar to his brother's except with green boxers. "I don't think she's mad at you. She just thinks you're a colossal jerk."

Mako scowled at his brother. "Thanks."

Bolin grinned. "No prob. Just thought I'd ease your mind on that."

Mako let out a breath and ran a hand across his face. Great. Now he was not only worrying over what some girl—even if she was the Avatar—thought about him but his brother knew it too.

Bolin walked by him, heading to where Mako had left some soup for him. Licking his lips, eyes wide with delight, he began to scoop huge spoonfuls into the wooden bowl left out for him. Shoving a spoonful into his mouth and chewing with ravenous hunger, he walked over to where Mako had been sitting earlier.

"I hope you plan on taking a manners course, by the way. You were kinda rude to her bro."

Mako grunted. "So? It's not like I'm ever going to see her again." He heard a gulp. Frowning, he turned to face his brother. "What?"

"Uh…about that…"

Mako's shoulders slumped, the feeling of foreboding returning and pressing heavily on him. "Oh no, Bolin, you didn't…"

"Yeah…I kinda told her that our casa was her casa."

Mako resisted the urge to bash his head against one of the wooden support beams.


End file.
